


Photoshoot

by dojaefairy



Category: QCYN, Qing Chun You Ni, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Yao Chi loves taking pictures of Gu Landi.





	Photoshoot

"Don't move," Yao Chi instructed, softly.

Landi struck a pose, eyes focused on the camera lens in what he was hoping to be his best killer gaze. Not as in, looking like a killer, but rather looking so good it could kill. He actually couldn't see Yao Chi, because the camera was so big it covered his face, but Landi had no trouble imagining the other's expression, which was probably just as focused as his own.

He heard the familiar "click" of the camera as Yao Chi started taking pictures, and he remained unmoving for a few seconds. Yao Chi lowered his camera, and Landi's heart missed a beat seeing his blinding smile, addressed to him and him only.

"Are they good?" Landi asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"They're awesome," Yao Chi replied, and Landi stepped closer to him.

Guessing Landi wanted to check the pictures, Yao Chi pressed a few buttons, and made them appear on the screen.

"See?" he said, never parting with his grin.

Landi couldn't help himself, and wrapped a hand around Yao Chi's waist, bringing them closer to each other. Yao Chi let him do so, and Landi finally took a look at the pictures.

They were really good, and in a way, he felt regretful knowing Yao Chi would have fun with filters (the weirdest ones he could find) and ruin them. Nevertheless, the thought still made him smile, and he turned towards Yao Chi to peck his cheek. His boyfriend let out a happy noise, and kissed him on the mouth, tenderly.

"Can I take more pictures?" Yao Chi asked, eyes shining.

Landi grinned. 


End file.
